A Choice
by RGLH2017GG
Summary: Rory and Logan broke up at her graduation but have been casually seeing each other since. What happens when Colin comes back into her life and is interested in dating her. Who will Rory Choose?
1. Intro

**This was my first attempt at a longer story and I have been unhappy with it for a long time. With my recent inspiration, I have decided to rewrite this story. I hope you enjoy the rewritten first chapter! R & R! Enjoy!**


	2. Old friends

It had been five years since the three stooges had graduated from Yale and been forced to follow their "destiny" set in stone by the generations before them. Colin was now working as a lawyer in the McCrae law firm, Finn was working for his family in the hospitality industry and Logan was back working for his father in London.

They managed to meet up and get the group together for an impromptu LDB gathering but those had become more and more scarce as the years progressed. The gatherings had also become less reckless and more of a get together in which they would talk about their lives and catch up with one another. One constant topic of conversation that was forbidden was the blue eyed beauty that had managed to capture all of their hearts but in different ways. Rory Gilmore. She had come into their lives and exited just as quickly.

Each of the boys held certain adoration for her. Colin had enjoyed their conversations and had been attracted to her from the beginning but he had gone about it the wrong way. He had acted like a jerk and figured that she would look beyond that simply because he had money but he had been wrong because Rory was unlike any of the ladies that they had surrounded themselves with.

Finn had adored Rory but more in a friendship/sibling manner. They would chat about his women problems and her Logan problems but they had never held romantic feelings for each other. Rory's exit from his life had been difficult that after a year he had managed to track her down and they had rekindled their friendship however with the topics connecting to Yale not included. They did not speak often but whenever he was in town they would meet for dinner.

Then there was Logan. Rory had been an unexpected but important person in his life and continued to be even now. She was his first love; he would classify her as still his first and only love. Logan had stupidly given her an ultimatum, which backfired on him. He had moved to California but had quickly gotten homesick. When his father had reached out to him, he used that as the opportunity to negotiate a return to HPG on his terms. He worked primarily out of London with frequent trips to the states.

* * *

Colin was walking back to the office after lunch lost in his thoughts of the monotony his life had become when he bumped into someone. Before he could catch himself, he saw the coffee the person was holding had spilled all over. As he looked to see the owner of the coffee, he was shocked.

"Reporter girl?!" Colin smirked

"Colin! I don't know why you are smirking, you just spilled my coffee which is the most important thing in my life." Rory smirked as well.

Rory had missed the three stooges and had regretted losing contact with them but it had been hard for her after the whole Logan debacle and as time passed, it seemed odd to reach out. Finn had found her but even their friendship had changed from the Yale days. She had eventually settled into a newspaper in New York after the Obama campaign and had made some good friends that took her mind off the ones she missed.

"I sincerely apologize. I remember how important coffee is to you. Let me buy you another one." Colin said sincerely.

" Oh, I wish I could but I have to get back to the office and will have to settle for some break room coffee." She pouted.

"I really am sorry but it's really good to see you. We've all missed you." Colin leaned forward and hugged her.

Rory was slightly caught off guard but immediately wrapped her arms around him. Colin had never been very affectionate but she had missed him.

As they pulled away Rory spoke, "It's really good to see you too. Are you living here now?"

"Yeah, I am working at the family law firm and our headquarters are here in the city."

Before she could respond, her phone rang. "Shoot, I really have to get going. It was good seeing you Colin."

Before she could get too far Colin called out. "Hey Rory, you want to grab dinner sometime? Catch up on the last five years."

"Sure, sounds good. Do you still have my number?"

After Colin nodded, Rory responded, "Give me a call. The numbers still the same. See you later."

With that Rory turned to return to the sea of people and Colin couldn't help but feel happy about his encounter with her.


	3. Should I?

It had been a couple of days since Colin had run into Rory and he was just getting around to setting up a dinner. He had been swamped at work and truthfully, he couldn't figure out his next move especially after his conversation with Logan the other day.

 _Colin had decided to reach out to Logan to see how he felt about Rory but he was nowhere close to being prepared for how the conversation had panned out._

 _"Hey man. What's up? You rarely ever call me." Logan had answered_

 _"I know man. I just wanted to see how you're doing." Colin responded slightly nervous_

 _"Same old, same old. Same Mitchum, same work but I can't complain. I am actually enjoying the newspaper business. How's it going on your end?"_

 _Colin took a deep breath before responding, "Same here. Been swamped at work this week. Been working like crazy, barely had time for the ladies."_

 _Logan sighed, "I know what you mean. We should get the gang back together for a little reunion. It's been too long since the last one and I could use a break. "_

 _"Yeah. My dad has been on me about settling down but I haven't found anyone yet. You got anyone in your life right now?" Colin tried to shift the conversation_

 _"Yeah… but it's a bit complicated at the moment." Logan admitted._

 _Logan hadn't told his buddies about reconnecting with Rory because truthfully he wasn't sure how it was going to end. They were casual and long distance, which was a recipe for disaster but they were both guarding their hearts. He wanted to go back to doing long distance but he didn't know how to bring that up to her without fearing that she would reject him and it would be the proposal all over again._

 _Colin pulled Logan out of his thoughts with his next question, "Really?! I'm surprised you didn't tell us. Anyone I know?"_

 _Logan figured it was now or never, "Yeah, I'm still trying to figure everything out. It's Rory. Ace."_

 _Colin was silent before responding, "I didn't know that you two were still in touch."_

 _"We weren't but we ran into each other a year ago when her job sent her over here and we just fell back into a casual arrangement. It's not ideal but at least it keeps her in my life." Logan sighed hating the term casual._

 _"Wow man. I don't know what to say. Are you sure it's a good idea for the two of you to be in a casual relationship?"_

 _Logan sighed, "I don't know but I know that I hated losing her and that maybe we can be more serious in the future."_

 _Colin didn't know how to bring it up so he decided to just say it. " I did run into her the other day on the street. I spilled her coffee too. We exchanged numbers to meet up so we could catch up on the last five years. I had wanted to run it by you."_

 _"Oh… Well I don't see why you guys can't be friends. I know about how Finn and her meet up for dinner every time he is in the city. They have been for awhile now." Logan admitted_

 _"I didn't know that. It seems we were all keeping information on reporter girl. She's still the same as ever." Colin admitted almost wistfully._

 _Logan caught the tone and sighed before asking the question he was dreading. "Do you still have feelings for her?"_

 _Colin knew he had been caught. Colin had had a crush on Rory during college but Logan and her had gotten serious before he could even formulate a plan to woo her. After that he decided he wouldn't make a move on her if it jeopardized their friendship, especially after seeing how in love they were. But was now different?_

 _"Yeah, I was going to ask you if I could invite her out for dinner as a date but I won't now that I know you guys are hooking up. I wouldn't do that to you."_

 _Logan knew that as much as he wanted to claim Rory, he couldn't really stop his friend from pursuing her at this point. Logan hoped Rory felt the same way about him but since she had suggested the casual arrangement, he didn't know if she was serious about him and was curious to hear what she would say as it would affect their relationship._

 _"Nah, man. I can't stop her from seeing other people. We are only casual. Look I have to go to a meeting. I'll talk to you later."_

 _With that, Logan hung up and Colin could tell that Logan was not okay with it but couldn't do much to stop him seeing as Logan was only casual with Rory._

* * *

Colin decided to just ask Rory out as friends for dinner and see how things went from there. There was no harm in being friends with her now that he knew Finn and Logan were still in touch with her.

"Hello" Rory answered

"Hey Rory, it's Colin."

"Oh, Hey. What's up?" Rory asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet for dinner, catch up?" Colin asked nervously.

"Sure, why not?! When?"

"How about tomorrow night at 7? I'll pick you up." Colin proposed

"Sounds good. Listen I've got to head to a meeting but I'll see you tomorrow." With that Rory rattled off her address before hanging up.

Colin couldn't help but feel nervous and only hoped that he didn't ruin his friendship with Logan by going to this dinner.

 **A/N: The original story ended Rory/Logan. Should it stay the same or do you prefer to see Rory/Colin? Let me know!**


End file.
